


Padding

by scionofthelongproject



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First Period, M/M, no but can you imagine Otacon handling it by himself, omg poor Sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionofthelongproject/pseuds/scionofthelongproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sunny realizes SkyMall could really be handy right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padding

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Metal Gear Solid, this would be canon. So no, I don't own Metal Gear Solid.

The real problem with living in a constantly moving airplane isn’t the people; no, her dad and усыновитель were the best people she could have travelling with her, even if Raiden wasn’t on board. Nor is it the turbulence; even if it ends with her typing a line of code that looks something like >pupunwodnwodtfelthgirlfelthgirAB, there’s a reason why there’s a backspace key.

No, the real problem with living in a constantly moving airplane is that there is no store that Sunny can walk to and ask for a box of feminine napkins. Even as she thinks this she shudders at the words ‘feminine napkins’, and from what Dave had said about her mom, she probably would too. Arguably, not having a female role model also further damages the situation; if Mei Ling or even Meryl were on board, she wouldn’t be having this problem of lack of communication between her and the Y chromosomes of the airship.

She looks at herself in the mirror, her striped tank top on and pair of jeans completely with modest heels ready to stand their ground against her dad’s bumbling awkwardness and it’s complete opposite of blatant awkwardness from her усыновитель. She raises her hands to face-level, pointing at her eyes then the eyes in the mirror and she nods confidently, bounding out of her room with an iota of determination.

 

“I need to go to a store.”

They both look up from what they’re doing from sheer surprise. Snake nearly misses the tumbler he tossed in the air behind his back and sets it down on the counter, giving full, undivided attention. Otacon gives her a quick glance and pulls up the map, pointing to the location of their ship. “As much as I’d like to, we’re three hours from the nearest landing area.” He finishes a line of code and swivels his chair around, adjusting his glasses and propping his chin up by his hands, elbows on knees. “What’s wrong, Sunny?”

The innocent sight of her dad is enough for her resolve to crumble. “блин это ад!” She exclaims, not caring if she gets caught swearing by the only other person fluent in Russian, grabbing a wrench and throwing it against the wall. Snake merely looks on in mild surprise mixed with small amusement; after all, who knew she’d pick up on his curses so soon? Hal looks completely taken aback, then raises his hands in defense quickly.

“Sunny, you need to calm down. What is the matter?” Hal speaks to her softly, like he did to the numerous wolf-dogs in Shadow Moses, and like he did with the sled dogs David had owned when Philanthropy was building itself up. It soothes everyone in the room, and Sunny furiously wipes at her eyes and glares at her dad.

“I-I s-st…” Her stutter remerges and she furrows her brows, pushing it back down. “I started my period.”

Hal’s eyes widen with panic and he looks to his partner for help but all Dave can apparently do is look in cupboards for shot glasses for the new drink he made up called “My Clone Brothers Tried to Kill Me”, which consisted of an El Presidente and a Churchill mixed with Gunfire for ‘extra kick’. Hal gags a little at the thought of rum and whiskey put together and turns back to the situation at hand. Sunny is utterly pissed at the lack of attention, and if there was an international DHS, she probably would’ve threatened him with it already. Running his hands through his hair, Otacon lets out a long shaky breath. “O-okay, I’m gonna call Mei Ling then call Meryl and why not Rose while we’re at it too because I don’t know what I’m doing-“ “Dad.” “-And no Metal Gear or nuclear device can stop me from having this freakout-“ “DAD.” “-because I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING.”

“Otacon, stop.” David comes down the stairs, holding a box under his arm. “I’ve got this,” He assures Hal and turns to face Sunny. “Meryl left a bunch of pads and tampons last time she visited in case something like this happened, so here.” He hands the box to her, making sure she had a firm hold of the TV-sized box.

“W-wait, why did she leave them?” She tucks the box under her chin, finding a comfortable grip. “This is, like, a year’s worth. About…” Quick calculation.“$800 worth. Why would she just give them to me…” She squints her eyes. “Unless she didn’t need them.”

Dave rolls his eyes and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah…about that…” He takes out the vapor pen Sunny got him for Christmas and takes a quick drag from it, tilting his head in Otacon’s direction. “Meryl’s pregnant. I wasn’t supposed to say anything for a while until after the first trimester but well…” He shrugs, looking over at Sunny. “Nature calls.”

The breath Sunny inhales is like a rattlesnake and the squeal she lets out like a kitten. “I’ve got to go call her. I mean, a baby we’ll know that isn’t all askewed beyond all hope.”

The pair watches her run off to her room, box in hand. Hal looks over at David, giving him a crooked smile. “You could’ve bailed my ass out at any time back there.”

Snake takes another drag from the vapor pen, grinning and slowly nodding his head. “Yeah, but I like seeing you sweat it when it comes to parenting.” He goes back up the stairs and remarks over his shoulder “It’s also for saying my drink is going to taste like shit.”

“Rum and whiskey don’t mix!”

“Neither does Pocky and absinthe!”

 

As she listens to their lovers’ quarrel, Sunny smiles and revises her earlier belief: the real problem with living in a constantly moving airplane isn’t the people, turbulence or the lack of a delivery service. No, it’s not being able to share her dads with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> усыновитель - adoptive dad in Russian, but can also mean just dad. I feel like that would be the relationship between Sunny and Snake: knowing that, yeah, he's not her real father, but there's no one else better to do the job
> 
> блин это ад - damn it to hell (because why would Sunny know the proper way to cuss?)


End file.
